


A Broken Man

by Gnattynat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, SO MUCH SADNESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnattynat/pseuds/Gnattynat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written on a painful anniversary. Forgive me for the angst, I had to write it out. This is Sherlock, it could be the result of Irene or leaving John after Reichenbach, however you wish to interpret it is fine with me.</p></blockquote>





	A Broken Man

He leaned into the melody, the plaintive sound of the violin carrying him through the pain. Tears fell slowly from his eyes as he moved his bow with precision across the strings. His lovelorn heart was breaking over and over again as he replayed the scene in his mind. Whatever happened to 'it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?' He hated Tennyson. The face of his beloved was in his mind's eye, and the song of his heartbreak, the unique melody of his own making, was ringing in his ears like an orchestra. As he swayed into his composition's crescendo, his violin becoming wet where it touched his chin, the man was overcome with the strength of his emotion. He fell to his knees, and as the melody quieted into a simple heartrending cry, the room was filled with the gentle sound of weeping: a man broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a painful anniversary. Forgive me for the angst, I had to write it out. This is Sherlock, it could be the result of Irene or leaving John after Reichenbach, however you wish to interpret it is fine with me.


End file.
